<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just like a good kitten by ameeeeethyst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086738">just like a good kitten</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameeeeethyst/pseuds/ameeeeethyst'>ameeeeethyst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Biting, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hickeys, Kenma is jealous, Kinky Kenma Week 2020, Kuroo is whipped, M/M, Marking, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Spanking, a little kinky I guess, overstimulation if you squint, soft, supposed to be kinky, they're married</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:53:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameeeeethyst/pseuds/ameeeeethyst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe he was jealous, or maybe he's not. All that Kenma knows is Kuroo is for him and him alone.</p><p>alternatively, kenma is a territorial cat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>265</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just like a good kitten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my entry for Kinky Kenma Week, i guess. have some fluff (?) before the stuff. this is also my first time writing smut, so yeah. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If someone asks Kuroo whether Kenma is a jealous partner, he would always state otherwise. He rarely ever gets jealous and even if he does, it isn’t always that obvious. A stranger wouldn’t probably even notice at first glance, but with Kuroo’s high observational skills on him, he would always know. And it’s not like he has the reason to be jealous anyway because Kuroo never really failed on showing that he’s the only one in his heart and mind.</p><p>Kenma doesn’t get jealous easily. However, he is very territorial with his belongings, especially if it’s Kuroo Tetsurou. </p><p>Kuroo first noticed it a few days after they first met. It was very subtle, just like how he looked very protective and anxious about his thing, and yet, he still lent it with him.</p><p>“Kenma kun,” he called his name one afternoon as he was handing him the other game controller. Kuroo looked at him with a determined yet shy face, and mumbled, “Thank you for lending me your games. I’ll try my best to not break it.”</p><p>Kenma looked at him, confusion visible on his face until Kuroo’s face begin to redden with embarrassment. His eyes widened in the realization that he said it out on a blue and that it sounded weird. He was just about to start explaining why he said that when Kenma hid behind the curtain of his hair and snorted.</p><p>“It’s fine.” he replied softly, “I’m just not used to other people borrowing my things.”</p><p>Looking back at it, Kuroo would swear that that was the first moment that he realized that Kenma is cute. It is as if he was able to know Kenma a little more just as their friendship starts to grow yet.</p><p>The next time it happens was at Kuroo’s first day in his middle school, where Kenma was left a year behind. Ever since they met, both of them had been walking alongside each other on their way to their school, but with the distance between Kuroo’s school with Kenma’s, they won’t be able to do that anymore.</p><p>Still, Kuroo woke up Kenma as usual.</p><p>“Kenma, aren’t you going to see me off or something?” Kuroo teased him while he rubbed his eyes after waking up. </p><p>“I’m not your wife to see you off. “ Kenma glared at him, who pouted in response. Kenma then sighed and sat beside him. He yawned, his eyes closing with sleepiness, as he rested his head on Kuroo’s shoulder, who rested his head on Kenma’s head.</p><p>“Nee, Kuroo,” he mumbled, “Am I still going to be your best friend?”</p><p>“Of course, “ Kuroo replied just as a small smile made it’s way to his face. “You’ll always be.”</p><p>That moment was when Kuroo realized that Kenma’s also being territorial on him and he loved it with every inch of his being. It was very subtle, but both of them know better. </p><p>Kenma had shown it on different occasions that it was almost a natural occurrence between them, but the first time Kuroo made Bokuto meet Kenma, he can’t help but find the way he reacted was adorable.</p><p>It was Kuroo’s second year and Kenma’s first at Nekoma, and the usual training camp was being held at Fukurodani. It all started with Bokuto’s boisterous ‘hey hey hey’ as he approached Kuroo, who just got outside from their bus, and gave him a bone-crushing hug.</p><p>“Bro, I missed you!” Bokuto said as loud as he probably can and released Kuroo from his arms.</p><p>Kuroo laughed, “I did too! You ready for the week?”</p><p>“Of course I am!” He hit Kuroo lightly on his arms, “I’m going to let you meet the most beautiful person in the world. He was so pretty that I almost slipped when I first saw him.” He laughed again, but then, a sight of a familiar boy who was coming out of the Nekoma’s bus caught his eyes.</p><p>“Ah! You’re Kuroo’s friend!” Bokuto called, which led to Kenma being startled.</p><p>He narrowed his eyes on him and tried to slip away, but Bokuto blocked his path. Kenma looked at Kuroo with pleading eyes, then looked back at Bokuto with a glare.</p><p>Kuroo went beside him and smiled, “Kenma, this is Bokuto. Bokuto, this is Kenma.”</p><p>He narrowed his feline eyes on him, and added, “his best friend.”</p><p>It earned a shocked face on Kuroo, and a blaring laugh from Bokuto.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Kenma kun! I’m Kuroo’s best bro here, at least,” he chuckled, “But you don’t have to be jealous because he mostly talks about you a lot—”</p><p>Kuroo jumped to put his mouth on Bokuto’s mouth who struggled to continue what he was saying.</p><p>Kenma’s nose turned to a scrunch, “I’m not jealous,” he replied as he slipped away from the two male almost wrestling behind him. He then sighed to himself and bit his lip, “just a little.”</p><p>Kenma definitely had no idea that Kuroo heard it back then and almost choked on his saliva. </p><p>And for some reason, he would almost always try to kick him whenever Kuroo tries to bring up that memory just for his own amusement.<br/>
There also happens that one time at the same training camp, a year after. Karasuno was invited which means new people were going to be there, which obviously includes Shouyo and the other blonde middle blocker in their team. </p><p>Unfortunately for Kenma, it was those times that he’d been having all these different feelings building up inside him, and he didn’t like it that much. Was it insecurity, confusion, or anxiety? He didn’t know, but he was sure that it includes Kuroo with his bed head.</p><p>If Kenma looks back, it probably started back the day before at his home where Kuroo accidentally broke one of his controllers. He apologized but Kenma was raged and kicked him out of his room. </p><p>The next morning, which was the day of the training camp, Kuroo still picked him up in the room, walked with him like usual, he apologized again, but Kenma was even quieter. The tension between them lingered in the air that even Lev noticed.</p><p>“Kuroo san, Kenma san! Did you guys fight?” he asked, face filled with curiosity, which was only answered with a glare from Yaku.</p><p>When they arrived, Kenma sighed to himself and acted least as normal as he could ever be. Shouyo was there to distract him from his thoughts, but the fact that Kuroo and him fought felt really wrong with him.</p><p>It’s like seeing a perfect made puzzle move out of place.</p><p>It got even worse when that day, Kuroo chose to give him space and get extra practice along with Bokuto, Akaashi, and the blonde first year while Kenma curled up on his own futon. </p><p>That night, he fell asleep and woke up without Kuroo beside him. </p><p>Practice went, as usual, the next day, and Kenma was even grumpier than he had been. He was tired and all kinds of thoughts ran inside his head nonstop. Was it his fault now? Is he being annoying? Did Kuroo hate him? What if he leaves him?</p><p>When one of their match ended, he sat on the side of the court. He breathed heavily, fatigue passing through him as he chugged the drink on his hand. He sighed and glared on his leg, which he wasn’t sure if it can even carry him. </p><p>He huffed to himself, “Stupid gravity. Damn Kuroo and his stupid—”</p><p>His train of thought was stopped when a ball flew towards him and hit him on his head. His eyes shut close as soon as he felt the pain striking his head. He heard a couple of concerned voices around him but can’t name who is who with the fuzziness of his head. Some type of liquid, which he thinks is blood, came out of his nose.</p><p>All he can remember was Kuroo and his annoying bed head rushing towards him and enveloping with his arms just as when oblivion fell into him.</p><p>The sky was already dark when he had his consciousness back. His half-lidded eyes took it’s time to adjust to the dim light along with its blurriness caused by sleep. His mind was fuzzy and unclear, that he panicked when he realized that he was on a bed.</p><p>There weren’t supposed to have beds in their training camp.</p><p>He sat up as fast as he can until memories flooded his mind. He remembered that he was hit by a ball and he got unconscious. He grimaced, still feeling how hard it felt.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be sitting that quick, you know,” Kuroo said with a firm voice that almost startled Kenma, whose mind was still hazy that he didn’t notice the figure sitting on the chair beside his bed. </p><p>When Kenma turned to look at him, a tensed expression rested on Kuroo’s face, his aura dark, far from the confidence that he is usually known for.</p><p>He bit his lips as he averted his gaze. “It wasn’t that bad,” he mumbled, “You shouldn’t worry that much—”</p><p>“Of course I’m worried! I’m your damn best friend,” Kuroo cut him off suddenly, clenching his own fist. “I was avoiding you because I thought you needed space, but then you got hurt and I saw it, it was my fault. I’ll definitely make it up to you.</p><p>Silence enveloped them for a few seconds.</p><p>And just as Kuroo was about to start talking again, a snort came out of Kenma, which burst into soft giggles.</p><p>“That’s stupid,” Kenma mumbled, trying his hardest not to laugh.</p><p>“Kenma,” Kuroo whined, a chuckle also escaping his lips.</p><p>Kenma then placed his hand on the top of Kuroo’s clenched fists. His wide golden eyes, ever observing stared right into his amber orbs, a soft smile formed on his lips.</p><p>“You don’t have to do that, Kuro.” He paused. “You’re all I need.”</p><p>Kuroo’s breath was caught in his throat and found himself embracing the small figure of Kenma within his arms. Kenma slipped his hands between his waist, rubbing Kuroo’s back in small circles. </p><p>The night was quiet, and only the sounds of their heartbeat can be heard. And yet, with the presence of each other, it was filled with comfort and internal realizations. </p><p>It was the time where Kenma knew that his life would never be the same without Kuroo, and for Kuroo, it was the moment where the romantic feelings he had tried to avoid arose. </p><p>The time passed, just as how the cherry blossoms fall in spring. Kuroo graduated and went to college without ever admitting his feelings. Kenma started his YouTube channel which started to grow in popularity.</p><p>Even though they’ve been busy, both kept in contact with texts early in the morning along with calls at the end of the day. And even though both have been busy, they’d always find a way for it, be it a minute or so just to hear their voice. It became a habit.</p><p>“I missed you,” Kenma mutters on his phone, his voice filled with longing that he never knew was there.</p><p>“I missed you too.” He smiled to himself. Both of them hadn’t been able to see each other in months, and both had been busy preparing for their exams. Kuroo thought everything would be better if he had Kenma nearby.</p><p>“Nee, Kenma,” Kuroo called, “Next year, how about we go and live with each other?” </p><p>Kenma bit his lower lip as if it’d stop him from smiling widely, “Sure,” </p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>Kenma yawned, “It’s not like I can see my future without you.”</p><p>Kuroo chuckled, “It’s late Kenma. You should go and sleep now.”</p><p>The other hummed in response. “I love you,” he mumbled, quickly ending the call without waiting for Kuroo’s response.</p><p>Saturday, the next morning, Kenma was woken up with the call of his mom saying that he had a visitor. He grunted. It was too early for him to wake up and too early for someone to visit.</p><p>Well, not too early if it’s Kuroo who barged into his room. He unceremoniously laid beside Kenma, who only looked, sleepiness still present on him.</p><p>He reached for Kenma’s face, observing the way his half lidded eyes stared back at him, admiring the way his hair had grown a little more longer. He tucked a lost strand behind his ear, cupping one of his cheeks on his hand. “I love you too.”</p><p>“Took you long enough,” Kenma utters as he made his way to snuggle on Kuroo’s chest, both beating quickly and lulling them to sleep. </p><p>It came naturally, as if it was fated or something planned, that their relationship will eventually change yet stay the same as the years passed by.</p><p>And it even gave Kenma the rights to be territorial, and Kuroo loved every single part of it.</p><p>Just like that one time, Kenma was editing his video when Kuroo, who just got home, sat beside him and gave his usual ‘I’m home,’ kiss, but Kenma dodged, scrunching up his nose with the scent that he smelled.</p><p>“You reek of woman’s perfume,” Kenma explains, not a single emotion found in his voice. </p><p>Kuroo pouted as he buried his face on Kenma’s neck. “My coworker kept spraying her perfume in the office.” </p><p>He nodded. He brought back his gaze on his laptop, and muttered, “Take a bath.”</p><p>He felt his husband slip his hands between his waist. “Do I get a kiss once I do?” He asked, his breath purposely near Kenma’s ear.</p><p>He only hummed in response which was Kuroo’s cue to run towards their bathroom, shouting a quick ‘I love you and looking forward to it,’ as he did.</p><p>Kenma sighed his forehead wrinkling because of a slightly annoying feeling in his chest. He stood up and went to their bedroom. The sound of water running down on the bathroom where Kuroo was, didn’t give Kenma the calmness that he wanted. He wasn’t jealous. He had no reason to. Kuroo had always loved him, and both know that it wouldn’t ever change.</p><p>He would trust Kuroo with his life.</p><p>He doesn’t have a reason to trust Kuroo’s female co-worker. </p><p>He ran his fingers through his hair, its blonde ends resting on his shoulder. He had met the said co-worker before. It was obvious on the way her gaze landed on Kuroo, she likes him. </p><p>Not that he can blame her. </p><p>With Kuroo’s built and intelligence, along with a nice personality, no doubt he would can other people’s attention. He’s effortlessly handsome too. He’d be the perfect partner.</p><p>But he’s Kenma’s. Only his.  </p><p>And he is sure that he isn’t willing to share.</p><p>He huffed to himself as he laid on their bed. The water in the bathroom stopped running which meant Kuroo finished taking a bath. Kenma heard his footsteps nearing.</p><p>The door opened, revealing a very much mostly naked Kuroo. Water dripped from his still wet hair down to his broad shoulders, to his perfectly toned abs. A towel embraced his pelvis, its grip threatening to fall on the floor and reveal even more. His arms and legs flexed the muscles that Kenma loved as Kuroo wiped his hair with another towel on his hand.</p><p>“I love it when you check me out.” Kuroo met his eyes with a knowing grin visible on his lips.</p><p>“I’m just appreciating what’s mine.” He hummed, eyeing his husband who walked towards him, “And you’re getting the floor wet.”</p><p>Kuroo let out a chuckle as he got on the bed. He made his way over Kenma, his delicate body looking so small compare to him. An amused grin can be found on his face as small droplets of water drop from his hair to the bed.</p><p>Kenma wasn’t jealous. He just hates how much he wanted to draw the line between his husband’s admirers. Kuroo knows that and is very much willing to give him the validation that he wanted.</p><p> He reached for Kenma’s cheeks. His face looked so little and adorable beside his hands, yet his eyes, wide and knowing, filled with an unspoken want of assurance that Kuroo is always willing to give.</p><p>“I’m all yours, Kenma.”</p><p>Kenma reach for his face, memorizing the way his hand looked against his jaw. He loved the way his own complexion complimented his darker tone. His finger trailed down, tracing the fine collarbones on Kuroo’s neck, along with the broad shoulders and muscular arms that he always feels when being spooned by him. His fingers traveled between his chest, down to the hardness of his abdomen, then slipped his hands at the top of Kuroo’s length, only having the towel preventing him to feel him fully.</p><p>“Even this?” He asked, the edge of his lips curled up in a grin. He gently rubbing his hands against the cloth between his hand and Kuroo’s shaft. His gaze landed on his amber eyes, its feline shape looking at him lovingly, enticing him to do more.</p><p>“All yours.”</p><p>His free hand slipped around Kuroo’s neck as the latter surged forward, sealing their lips with heated kisses. Kenma whined as he felt Kuroo slipping his tongue inside his mouth. He brought his other hand onto Kuroo’s nape and tangling the other on his stygian hair as he pulled him down with more need. They kissed messily, tongues clashing and playing against each other that left both of them breathless. </p><p>Kuroo’s hand made it’s way inside Kenma’s shirt, roaming for a while until his fingers settled on his plump nipple. He rolled his thumb against it, earning a soft whimper from Kenma.</p><p>He gave Kenma’s lower lip a bite before moving his lips away, trailing kisses on his jaw, and down to his neck. His tongue lapped the spot under his jaw, sucking the skin on it. Kenma moved against their clothed part, creating friction, a subtle pleading of wanting to be touched.</p><p>His teach clamped onto Kenma’s neck, earning an adorable whimper out of Kenma’s lips. His hand tightened on Kuroo’s hair, his nails scratching Kuroo’s neck. </p><p>Kuroo hissed with the sudden pain. Not that he minds, really. Especially if the cause is Kenma, mewling in pleasure under his mostly naked body.</p><p>He pulled away for a second, his hands undressing Kenma as quick as he can, then he came back to giving his neck the attention that he wants. He continued sucking and lapping, marking another spot as Kenma tilted his neck and gave him more access which he highly appreciated. </p><p>“You like it when I mark you, huh?” Kuroo smirked, sucking a skin on Kenma’s collarbone. He left kisses on his chest as his lips found their way onto his nipple which he gladly gave a suck. </p><p>He heard Kenma releasing a gasp, urging him to do even more.</p><p> He rolled his tongue against it, as he gazed upon Kenma who was panting heavily, his lips being bitten to avoid himself from moaning too loud.</p><p>“Moan for me,” Kuroo ordered with a firm voice. He stared right into Kenma’s golden eyes as he lapped around his rosy tit. His hand tugged the other while his lips worked, biting the skin around his nipples which earned a sweet moan. He can almost feel his length twitching against the cloth.</p><p>A satisfied smile came onto Kuroo’s face. “Good boy.”</p><p>Kuroo gave his attention back to his neck, licking, sucking, and biting every inch of skin that his mouth lands on. His hand tugged Kenma’s shorts down, grabbing his now hard cock and stroking it as slow as possible. Kenma immediately mewled with the touch, his body complaining on how light it was. His body needed more.</p><p>“Kuroo,” he called, almost sounding like a whine, “Please.”</p><p>“Please what, kitten?” He teased. A low chuckle escaped his throat when he felt his husband removing the towel from his hips. Both finally naked as they could be. </p><p>He pushed Kuroo’s shoulders with force, changing their positions with a swift until he was straddling his lap, their manhood almost touching each other. </p><p>Kenma reached for the lube on their night stand, supporting his body with his knees as he spread his leg over Kuroo’s thighs.</p><p>Kuroo placed his hands on the sides of Kenma’s waist, an amused grin visible on his face. Kenma poured the lube on his fingers, coating it with the liquid, and while looking directly at Kuroo’s eyes, he pushed a finger inside his own ass. </p><p>“Fuck, Baby, you look so good,” Kuroo muttered. He can feel his cock throbbing with the sight in front of him. </p><p>Kenma’s lips parted, his head throwing back while his own finger prepared his insides. And the way that Kuroo stares at him, lovingly but like a predator waiting their chance to be able to eat their prey. It only took him a little while until he inserted another in.</p><p>Kuroo’s hand roamed from the sides of his waist, down to the cheeks of Kenma’s ass, in which he gave a hard slap.</p><p>His body shuddered with the sudden pain mixed with the pleasure of his own fingers, scissoring inside him. His head rested against Kuroo’s shoulder because of the feeling. He mindlessly nibbled his neck while his hips bucked against his own fingers.</p><p>Another slap hit Kenma’s ass, his mouth releasing a high pitched whimper. </p><p>“You’re doing great my love,” Kuroo said, rubbing his palms on Kenma’s ass to ease the pain a little. He guided his finger out of his ass, then poured the lube on his throbbing cock. The coldness of the lube sent shivers to his spine, but the way how eager Kenma looked at him made him almost wanting to give in to his instincts. </p><p>“Kuroo,” he moaned, his arms slipping around Kuroo’s neck, “Please, fuck me now.”</p><p>It was his cue to guide Kenma’s body, aligning him on top off him. Kenma gripped tightened on Kuroo’s arms, eyes staring directly at him, as he lowered himself down to his shaft.</p><p>“Kenma,” he groaned, feeling the way his cock enter Kenma’s hole deep inside him.</p><p>They stayed in that position for a moment, letting Kenma adjust to the girth of Kuroo’s manhood. He pulled him over, crashing their lips against each other, tongue versus tongue. Kenma groaned against his lips, both of their chest breathing heavily as they kissed. </p><p>He left Kenma’s mouth. His lips traveling to his ear, which he gave a flick of his tongue and at the same time, spanking Kenma’s cheeks, who let out a strangled voice from his throat.</p><p>Kuroo growled, his breath heavy on Kenma’s ear. “Now, how about we put this pretty ass to use?” He cupped Kenma’s back.</p><p>It didn’t take long as Kenma started to move his hips against him, letting out a moan of pleasure whenever his ass slaps to his thighs. His face was red down to his neck, filled with reddish bite marks and hickeys. Sweat covered his forehead, some stray strands of hair sticking on his skin while his hips bounced on Kuroo.</p><p>Kenma was moaning Kuroo’s name, his eyes rolling back every time he feels Kuroo’s manhood hit that one spot inside him. His ass was slapped again, causing his cock to twitch on his stomach releasing pre-cum. His nails scratched on Kuroo’s thick arms, not knowing what to do with the pleasure building up inside him</p><p>“Tetsurou,” Kenma whined, sending shivers down to Kuroo’s dick.</p><p>“Fuck Kenma,” he groaned, bucking his hips upward and meeting Kenma halfway down him. His hands gave Kenma’s ass another slap, who whined because of the sudden contact.</p><p>The sound of slick skin slapping against each other, groans, and moans surrounded the two inside their room. It was music to Kuroo’s ears, especially if Kenma’s moving on him, mewling in pleasure against his arms.</p><p>Kuroo’s hand roamed around Kenma’s body as they move, fingers finding their way to Kenma’s nipples, and cupping his neglected cock with the other one. He can feel Kenma clenching around him, his body arched and slightly trembling, his lips parted and moaning unintelligibly. </p><p>He stroked his hard cock, fingers rolling against his plump nipples, as they moved against each other, bodies filling with pleasure. </p><p>Then, Kuroo marked his neck, whispering against his skin, “You feel amazing Kenma.”</p><p>It was Kenma’s last straw before light filled his mind, white noise making its way to his ear as he released his pleasure on his stomach. He tightened against Kuroo who gave him a couple of thrusts, his shaft slamming in him as he finally succumbed to pleasure, releasing inside Kenma.</p><p>Kenma collapsed on top of him, both panting after their shared orgasm. He groaned when Kuroo pulled out, a streak of white coming out on Kenma’s ass as he did. </p><p>Kuroo placed a kiss on his forehead with a soft smile, “I love you.”</p><p>He stood up, took his time to clean Kenma and himself. When he was done, he found him sprawled out on their bed, a satisfied smile on his face.</p><p>Kuroo slipped beside him and embraced his small body. He then noticed the way that the marks covered Kenma’s neck, along with the reddish scratches on his own arms.</p><p>“I may or may have not overdone the biting,” he mumbled with a pout, suddenly remembering the fact that they both need to go to Kuroo’s workplace due to work and promotion stuffs that they need to manage.</p><p>Kenma hummed and snuggled close to him. “I can wear a scarf tomorrow,” he replied. </p><p>“I love you, Kenma.”</p><p>“I love you too.”</p><p>True to his words, he did wear a scarf, and the fact that he had long hair helped to hide them well. Kuroo, on the other hand, had his arms filled with light scratches from the night before. Once they were seated in the conference room, the female co worker who seemed to like him asked him about it.</p><p>“Ah, it was my cat,” he answered, his eyes darting to Kenma who was staring at him with a knowing grin. “He’s pretty territorial,” he added, looking back to the woman. He then smiled at her, said whispered, “Teased him a little too hard last night.”</p><p>Kenma tilted his head a little, just enough for the girl to see. Her eyes widened, cheeks immediately reddening with understanding. </p><p>A soft chuckle escaped Kuroo’s lips, his eyes gazing lovingly at his husband.</p><p>Kenma rarely ever gets jealous.</p><p>But he is definitely territorial.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>hi! thanks for reading! kudos and comments are highly appreciated.</p><p>hype me up or tell me your thoughts on <a href="https://twitter.com/faeryzen">my twitter!</a> i'd love to interact with you &lt;33</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>